reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Blue Dwarf Memorial
Dedicated to all the past Inactive members of the Blue Dwarf Inactive Characters Officers Alicia O'Malley - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Alan Danvers - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jed Calvert - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Robert Griffin - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Christopher James Patrick Harris - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Sarah Lockheart - Deceased on Blue Dwarf William David Cannon .- Deceased on Blue Dwarf James Johnson .- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Tore Sunline .- Deceased on Blue Dwarf D'Arcy-Jada Longwood .- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Joe "The Eyes" Schweeble.- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Allie Fletcher .- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Rose Wood .- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Navigation Dept & Pilots Efof Yuwan'Kar - Retired on Polaris IV Louisea Jane - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Alex Nightshade - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Joe Craggins - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kara McGellen - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dimitri Vladivar - Deceased on Blue Dwarf CJ Boddington - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jerome G. James - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Adamus Dadamus - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dean Berrington - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Ronald Luck - Deceased on Blue Dwarf April Stranger - Deceased on Blue Dwarf John D. Geslin - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Chris Lister - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Callum Kochanski - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kieran Loes - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Nicholas Florentyn - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Lejmar Faldor - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dean (Raven) Thomas - Deceased on Blue Dwarf John Keats - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Mike Gravett - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Security Dept & Ship Defence Davie Jones- Deceased on Polaris IV Ryder Mcoy- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jack Phantom - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Stuart - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Peter Marwood - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Chrizla Mundi - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jessie Carter - Deceased on Blue Dwarf David Smith - Deceased on Blue Dwarf John Bailey - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Harold. R. Niddi - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Reg Pain - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Stanley Arthur Jefferson - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Stevie Black - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Brian Pashkevich - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dan 'The Man' Harris - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Viviane - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jon Ryan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Scutter Prototype Mk6 - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Rachel a.k.a Kamma Levon - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Marrion Carrigan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Caitlin Vaart - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Frank 'Nutter' Harris - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kevin Davidson - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Drusilla Belladonna - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Frank Banshee - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Catherine 'Kitty' Cat - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Engineering & Repair Crew Garr Bedge - Inactive on Polaris IV Nathan Steele- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jelena Markova - Inactive on Blue Dwarf Alfredo Gomez- Deceased on Blue Dwarf KAI 79DB5 99XBQ - Inactive on Blue Dwarf Kevn Fernard - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Guinevere Winters - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Lex Jordan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Karl Topping - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Python - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Greg Miller - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Ty Rone - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Zac Wylde - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Alan "Switch" Parker - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Keith Wirrals - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jason Smegg - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Steev MAckEnzyyyyyyy - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Aran Dek Hares - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Stromile Thaddeus Keegan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Sir Paradigm III - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Alota Viagra - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jacob Stone - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dirk Bell - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Catherine "Katy" Roskev - Deceased on Blue Dwarf William Doyle - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Cubie - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jeri James - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kevin Corbin - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Scientists Dr. Norman Philip Masterley - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Chris Dave Neuron - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Alandra Alkiera - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Bobby Blue - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Freya Adans - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Wannie Th'Sane - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Gordon Ryan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jaden Taylor - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Mortimer J Plank - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Bully Millpoint - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Aurora Minako - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Emma Bonney Roberts - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Larry Rongside - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Marlene Cauty - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Albert, Psy. D. - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Suna Yriah - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Walter S. Mulcahy - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Eve Lola Rimmer - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Medical Department Tomas - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Emily Analiese Goldman - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Doctor Xavier Keto - Missing from Blue Dwarf. Presumed to have escaped with the detachable medi-bay. Darryl Bradley - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Charles William Qubert the 3rd - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kitty Marsbar - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Ivan Yamada - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kai Thomas - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Joshua Barns - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Magicdude - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Civillians & Other Queen Brittany - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Clarence Jones- Deceased on Blue Dwarf Given Crowley- Dispursed on Blue Dwarf J.A.I - Inactive on Blue Dwarf Rosette LaChance - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kanya Rajan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf David Moons - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Nadine Satan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Miranda Catherine Bell - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Raveshaw - Deceased on Blue Dwarf The Green Tentacle - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Clive, the talking dog - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dick Stanton - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dante Wendigo - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Jack Dontno - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Taylor Straitman - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Tim the 'swedish chef' - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Kyla Miranda Anderson - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Owen Numan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Stuart "Stewie" McKenzie - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Zack Richards - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Katrina Swete - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Dren Walker - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Haven Exodus - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Mr Dingles 'Mechanoid Parrot' - Deceased on Blue Dwarf ProdSex - Deceased on Blue Dwarf Stan Morgan - Deceased on Blue Dwarf